


Prince Gigglee

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Lee!Roman, Ler!Virgil, Teasing, Tickling, ler!logan, ler!patton, ticklish!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Roman’s in a very giggly mood. Logan finally figures out why.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Prince Gigglee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, posted a lot of prompts yesterday but this is actually a fic I wrote a while back and have been saving so I can post non-prompts more regularly lol. It's based off an anon ask I got on my tumblr a while back that I rediscovered the other day that said:
> 
> "Possible prompt: Roman having a huge case of the giggles and no one knows why. It’s when Logan sees the glimmer in his eyes, he hums and reaches around Roman and says, “so, I think I understand our princes giggle fit. Observe” and he starts tickling Roman and the other squeals and falls into him squirming into the tickles and Virgil and Patton both know and decide to coo and tease the prince"

Roman was giggly.

It wasn’t exactly rare for Roman to be in a good mood. He was often laughing and cheering and being playful with everyone, ready to just enjoy life and have fun. But he didn’t often  _ giggle _ . He wasn’t  _ giggly _ . 

Roman’s laugh was loud, boisterous. You could hear it from across the house like he was laughing in the same room as you. It wasn’t necessarily contagious enough to make you laugh with it (unless he was specifically trying to make that happen), but you couldn’t help but smile when you heard it.

But Roman wasn’t  _ giggly _ .

And yet, there he was, having giggle fit after giggle fit.

They had all been trying to figure out what was going on all day. They even went so far as to ask Roman himself, but he kept shrugging it off, deflecting the question or just completely ignoring it and distracting the asker.

It was Logan who finally figured it out. He watched Roman, his behavior, noticed that little  _ glimmer _ in his eyes. It wasn’t something often attributed to Roman, he saw it more often in the others or even  _ himself _ at times, but Roman wasn’t one to often have that  _ specific _ glimmer in his eyes.

“I think I understand our prince’s giggle fit,” Logan said, sitting next to Roman on the couch.

Roman giggled and gave him an apprehensive look, excitement and nervousness mixing on his face in a delicious expression of anticipation. Virgil and Patton turned toward the two of them with bright looks, eager to know what had been going on with Roman all day.

“Observe,” Logan said simply.

Logan hummed and began gently wiggling his fingers against Roman’s sides. Roman’s eyes went wide as he squealed and fell back against Logan’s chest. He squirmed, yes, as most would when stimulated with such a playful touch, but he seemed to squirm _ toward _ Logan’s hands rather than away.

Patton gasped and clapped his hands over his mouth in glee, letting out a muffled, “ _ Awwww _ !”

Virgil chuckled, a devious grin stretching across his face. “Well well well, Princey just wanted some tickly-tickles, did he? Why didn’t you say anything?”

A grin flashed across Logan’s face as he realized what Virgil was playing at. He was happy to leave the verbal teasing to the two of them, to drive Roman mad psychologically, while he drove Roman mad with his fingers.

“Aww,” Patton said again, lowering his hands to clasp them beneath his chin. “Prince Giggles been craving some tickles? You should’ve just said so, laffy taffy! That’s so sweet!”

Logan let his hands crawl around to converge on Roman’s stomach. Roman squealed again, covering his red face at the teasing and curling in on himself briefly, before he stretched back out to expose the targeted tickle spot.

“Look at how much he  _ loves _ it,” Virgil cooed. “He’s not even pretending to try and get away! Who knew our dashing prince was so  _ adorable _ .”

Roman whined through his laughter and tried to bury his face deeper into his hands.

“Don’t hide, cutiepie!” Patton urged, tapping at the backs of Roman’s hands, but not pulling them away. “We wanna see that cute smile, hear that wonderful laugh--”

“--Catch that  _ vibrant _ blush,” Virgil added.

“We know you love it, gigglebug, let us see!”

Logan took hold of one of Roman’s wrists as his other hand traced a teasing finger around his bellybutton. He guided the hand up until Roman’s arm was raised high above his head and he could place his hand behind Logan’s neck. He repeated the same with Roman’s other hand. Only once they were both in place did Logan finally dip his finger into Roman’s bellybutton, making him shriek and thrash and laugh the loudest yet.

“Keep them up, ticklebug,” Virgil growled lowly, a predatory grin on his face.

“Oh, yes,” Patton implored, eyes dramatically wide. “Otherwise Logan will have to punish you for being a  _ bad _ Giggle-Prince, and we wouldn’t want that!”

“No!” Roman shrieked, the first word he’d spoken since Logan had started the whole thing.

“Yes!” Virgil said gleefully. “In fact, I’m almost hoping they come crashing down. I’d  _ love _ to see you go weak and breathless from Logan  _ wrecking _ you.”

Patton grinned. “Oh, that would be so cute, wouldn’t it? Can you just imagine his smile? His bright laugh? Oh my, maybe you should just drop them, Roman!”

Logan chuckled lowly at their teasing as he played his ribs like a piano, grinning because he knew his breath would be teasing Roman’s ear and neck. He felt a shiver go down Roman’s spine and couldn’t help giving a few tickly nips to the shell of his earlobe, making Roman squeal between his frantic giggles.

“Don’t break, Ro-Ro~,” Patton sang.

Virgil simply hummed “Itsy Bitsy Spider” as Logan’s hands slowly crawled up Roman’s ribs.

Logan took the hint and slowed the crawl, and Patton caught on as well and added his humming to Virgil’s. Roman made a series of flustered sounds and started snorting through his giggles, tossing from side to side as if it could save him from what was coming from him.

And then Logan’s hands touched down. They wiggled gently against the hollows of Roman’s armpits at first, but the touch slowly grew firmer and firmer and Roman’s arms began to tremble.

“Don’t let them down, Roman~” Patton started cooing at him again.

“Or, yknow,  _ do _ ,” Virgil teased with that same predatory grin that would send any lee running for their life. “I’d  _ love _ to see what would happen if you did. And you know, I think you would, too.”

Patton hummed thoughtfully. “He’s got a point, Prince Gigglee. Isn’t that what you’ve wanted all day?”

Roman’s arms came crashing down.

“Oh no,” Logan said finally, completely void of any emotion or inflection.

Roman’s eyes went wide with excitement, and Virgil and Patton’s grins turned  _ feral _ .

“You’re in for it now, Roman,” he growled.

Virgil started chuckling evilly. Patton moved closer to whisper teases right up against his neck. Roman gulped and grinned.

Logan knew this is exactly how he was hoping the day would go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys, hope you enjoyed!! If you did, feel free to leave me a comment or kudos, and, as always, you can find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
